Ever Ever After
by rika08
Summary: Carrie Underwood songfic Ever Ever After. So it's Musa's most important concert ever. Be nice, first Winx Club fic. ReadReview s'il vous plait.


Musa stood behind the curtains onstage. She could hardly contain the butterflies sand jitters she felt right now. This was supposed to be the biggest performance she would ever do. How could she be calm? She brushed a strand of her long blue hair out of her face. She wore a tight, green, halter top. Her pants were black and shimmered. Her hair was pulled up into a bun and allowed her longer strands to dangle behind her.

"We start in five." the director called.

Musa walked to the microphone and waited for the music. The curtains pulled back, Musa saw all the fairies, heroes, and witches were watching her. Cheering her. The music began playing. Musa felt the rhythm seep into her body. She began moving to the music, which enhanced the audiences attitude even more. Musa pulled the mic off the stand and sang her heart out.

_"Ever ever after_

Musa found her friend standing front row cheering her on.

_"Storybook endings, fairy tales coming true_

_Deep down inside we want to believe they still do" _Musa remembered the first time she met each one of them. She couldn't help but smile wider.

_"And a secret is taught, it's our favorite part of the story_

_Let's just admit we all want to make it too_

_Ever ever after_

_If we just don't get it our own way" _Musa looked at Stella and Brandon. Thinking how Stella had first been a spoiled rotten daddy's little girl. And now she was one of the most caring people Musa knew.

_"Ever ever after_

_It may only be a wish away_

_Start a new fashion wear your heart on your sleeve " _Musa magixed heart on her arms. The crowed cheered for her.

_"Sometimes you reach what's real just by making believe_

_Unafraid, unashamed_

_There is joy to be claimed in this world _

_You even might wined up being glad to be you" _Musa looked at Layla and Ophir. Or Nabu. Neither had wanted to be married at first, now they were inseparable.

_Ever ever after_

_Though the world will tell you it's not smart" _Bloom and Sky had had an extremely difficult relationship. Sky had been brainwashed by Princess Diaspro and Bloom had to fight to bring Sky back.

_Ever ever after_

_The world can be yours if you let your heart_

_Believe in ever after" _She looked down at Timmy and Techna. They had almost lost Techna on Layla's home world. Now Techna was with them again everyone was glad she was back.

Musa found Riven standing further form the others. His eyes were staring straight at her. Musa felt her heart speed. Her body started dancing more intensely to the music.

_No wonder your heart feels it's flying _

_Your head feels it's spinning _

_Each happy ending's a brand new beginning _

_Let yourself be enchanted, you just might break through " _Musa watched as Flora and Helio danced together.

Musa spin and tossed sparks of magix into air, changing the setting of the stage and the surroundings of the entire concert. There were large trees hanging over the students. Flowers bloomed from them, spreading sparks and magic over the crowd.

_To ever ever after _

_Forever could even start today " _Musa looked back at Riven and smiled. She never took her eyes off him.

_Ever ever after _

_Maybe it's just one wish away _

_Your ever ever after _

_Everever ever after _

_(I've been dreaming of a true love's kiss)_

_Oh, for ever ever after" _The music ended, but the cheering didn't cease. Musa waved at the crowd.

"You guys have been great. Have a wonderful night!" Musa called. The curtains were pulled back together. Musa took a deep breath. Her heart was pounding inside her chest.

"Musa!" Musa turned to see you friends running towards her. Within seconds, the girls had all collided into one big hug, with Musa in the center.

"Musa that was amazing!" Techna called.

"This is my favorite concert ever Musa!" Stella explained.

"You really sang your heart out." Flora stated.

"That song was so beautiful." Bloom said.

"Ahem. Can I slip through, or is Musa's fan club finished?" They all turned to see Riven waiting several feet away. His arms were folded in front of his chest.

The girls smiled and stepped aside, leaving a clear path for Riven to walk to Musa. Musa stood, waiting nervously as Riven approached her. Riven and Musa were only a few inches apart. Musa starred up at Riven, while he starred down at her.

Without warning, Riven lifted Musa into the air and spun her around. Everyone stared at the couple in surprise. Riven laughed as he spun Musa in a circle several times. He set her back on the ground, still smiling. "You were amazing Musa."

Musa smiled and wrapped her arms around Riven's neck, kissing him. Surprised at first, but Riven wrapped his arms round Musa's waist. Everyone around them seemed to disappear for, what seemed like, an eternity. They broke apart, but still held onto each other. "It wouldn't have been the same without you here Riven."


End file.
